custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaptainLandr0ver/The Blog With No Name Part 1
Great Scott it's nearly been a year since I made one of these things. The last trainwreck blog I made was about Against the Storm, in fact, which concluded about a month ago. I wonder what that blog says... Oh. Uh. ...Oops? Well, nevermind that. I don't think I had anything interesting to say when AtS's first volume was released, anyway. Now, on to actual new stuff or something or other. News I) No, your eyes are not deceiving you in the picture to the right. That is indeed my new setup for taking pictures of mocs, pictured here with "Alchemist" sitting in it. Looks professional, doesn't it? II) I have decided to enter into the moc contest over at the CHFW since the deadline for entries was pushed up to September 30th fairly recently. It'll most likely be fun and cool and good. III) Renascence is coming soon so prepare for it or something. It will be kinda spoopy and pretty wack. IV) Over the past year, in preparation for some of the mocs I have planned, I have been getting both individual pieces and entire sets from Bricklink. Thus, I have more pieces to moc with, fixing some of the problems I have pertaining to not having enough pieces. With that said, you probably expected that new pieces would mean new mocs. You'd be right. However, before we get on to that, there are future stories I want to reveal. Stories?? So now that ATS is done consuming my time and life-force-energy-power, I can move on to creating more stories that will consume my time and life-force-energy-power. Currently, these include: Spiral: That one story whose page I created over a year ago and have barely touched. A short story, it will take place a month or two after the end of The Feral Plains. It will document the forest-bound journey of Toa Lewok as he struggles with self-esteem, a paranormal phenomenon afflicting him, and several other things, accompanied by Salvina, who tries to pull him out of the emotional pit he has fallen into. Overall, a fitting story for my self-moc. For now, "Spiral" will be a working title, but will most definitely not be the title of the finished product. I've been thinking something along the lines of "Avolition" for its name. The Wreshi Chronicles: A story I've come up with fairly recently. It will be a journal-esque spotlight story following Toa Wreshi as he goes on a rather zany adventure through Po-Powai with a well-versed historian. On the way, he will encounter sand, argue with people, encounter more sand, be clumsy, encounter even more sand, blame someone or something else for his clumsiness, and just generally be himself. The story will be more comedic than anything I've ever written, inspired by Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure among other similar things. The Voyager's Curse: Do you remember that sequel to TFP I mentioned some time ago in a blog? No? Well, I didn't expect you to. Anywhomst, this is that story, now under a different name and pretty deep into development, with half of its plot already plotted down. The story, a long one with lots of pictures like TFP and ATS, will see the Toa Powai leave their island entirely on a voyage to find their lost leader, Detras. It will be the first story to feature the Plazu, a reptilian, Amazon-like race I've been thinking up for well over a year. The story will also be the first of mine to have its theme song not be a song from Muse. Instead, its theme song will be the classic, good ol' "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin. If you're wondering, yes, this story did take a little inspiration from Thor: Ragnarok. Only a little, though ;) Moccery If you skipped to this section then you have to go in a timeout and then read the Stories section. Reading is good for your cholesterol, y'know. Anyway, if you've read that, then here's some mocs. They're good for your cholesterol too. For reference, all of these mocs are versions of pre-existing characters seen in TFP. These are the forms they adopted after the story's end, as the Leskya Nuians began to help the Toa Powai to regather Powai Nui's scattered population and rebuild the island's community. In light of this revolution, now known as the Great Resuscitation, many involved have had their armor modified to their liking by Leskya Nuian and Powai Nuian professionals alike. Shensii Arvos Maroona Tura Alright, boys, it's main event time now. Or something like that. I don't know. Here's three Toa, the big bois of this blog. Salvina - Sea Wolf Armor Wreshi - Vagrant Armor Hatar - Neo Powai Armor A Conclusion (I Think) Now, these are not all of the mocs that I have to offer. There will be way more to come, all of which will be in parts 2 and 3 of this blog. There will also be more news probably. I'm tired now so bye I guess. Category:Blog posts